


Malice

by ashangel101010



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One-Shot, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the "Trust" story. For years, Duman has watched Gantlos have his way with women. Now, Duman accepts an offer from a handsome knight to get back at Gantlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malice

Malice

*

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, Astronaut by Amanda Palmer

*

            There she is, the **_woman_** with long, pink hair and an angular face, with Gantlos and they are “conversing” with one another. This is the third night in a row that Gantlos has spent time with **_her_**. Duman could not see with his animalistic, yellow eyes why Gantlos would go after her. She always wears tight dresses that accentuate her measly cleavage and lanky hips. Was it because Gantlos wanted something boyish? No, as far as Duman can tell, Gantlos goes after women. Was it because this **_woman_** was amazing in bed? No, because they haven’t slept together. Duman knows this because he has always watched Gantlos having sex in the past without the blonde man’s knowledge. Does Duman derive any pleasure from watching Gantlos having sex with all of these whores? No, all the shape-shifter feels is inadequacy and jealously like an insecure teenager. But then again, Duman is sixteen. His body has filled out with more muscles and his voice is stable and deep like a man. Yet, Gantlos still treats him like a child rather than an equal. It was almost like the time Gantlos cried three years ago meant nothing!

“May I have a seat?” An older man with dark-blonde hair and bright eyes asked. Duman simply says nothing and returns to gazing at Gantlos. The **_woman_** is laughing (more like barking considering her garish voice, Duman thought) at something Gantlos said, and Gantlos is chuckling back. It means that Gantlos and the **_woman_** are going to go upstairs soon and fuck. Duman scowls deeply like he is about to turn into a wolf and eat them both, especially the **_woman_**. He does not notice the cup of ale before him until the older man coughs to get his attention.

“You are in love with him, the one with the cold eyes and blonde hair, are you not?” Duman narrows his eyes at the older man’s inquisitiveness. How dare he say that out loud! I will tear him to shreds with my teeth! Duman almost snarled out.

“Your eyes are full of anger and hate, but most of it is towards the woman that he is with. You wish you were that woman because he is paying attention to her.” The older man continued without flinching at Duman’s intense glare. Part of Duman’s mind has already made up to transform and rip the older man to shreds, but the other part acknowledges that the older man is right. Yet, why is the older man being so “friendly” towards him? What does the older man get out of this?

“How perceptive of you! Do you take voyeuristic glee in seeing and pointing out unrequited love?” Sarcasm is perhaps Duman’s favorite venom right next to making blusters. The older man drinks deeply from his ale and makes no witty retort. Duman growls, he hates being ignored. It’s already bad enough that Gantlos has been ignoring him for that **_woman_** , but now the chatty stranger is doing the same thing!

“What is your name?” Duman demanded. The older man gives Duman a charming and almost sweet smile, which causes Duman to feel uncomfortable.

“Galahad, now it is your turn to tell me your name, love.” Duman is taken aback by Galahad’s affectionate tone. He has never met Galahad before, he would’ve remember meeting the nice, decent-looking man if that was the case.

“Duman. What are you exactly?” Duman cannot sense any magic within the man, so he is not a Wizard, or a Warlock, or a Magician. Yet, there is seraphic quality to the man almost like God has chosen him.

“A knight of God, or maybe an abandoned bastard, or, most likely, I am here to provide you some small comfort.” Galahad’s choice of words would sound cocky by anyone else, but his serious eyes and reassuring tone suggest otherwise. Besides, Duman is a naturally cocky person so he would’ve easily detect Galahad’s cockiness.

“The knight of God part sounds more realistic than you bringing me comfort. Unless, you can make that pink-haired whore vanish and have Gantlos come back to me.” Duman swigged his ale in the three gulps. The ale is somewhat good, but fairly weak.

“Neither of those ‘options’ would be good for you. If the pink-haired woman were to vanish, then her husband would come looking for her and may believe that Gantlos had something to do with it. If Gantlos came back to you, then he would leave you for another mature woman and this whole thing would start all over again. What you need to do is to become an adult.” Duman narrows his golden eyes at Galahad’s words of wisdom.

“I have been through more than the average adult, I had to grow up more quickly which makes me an adult!” Galahad shakes his head, but with a grin plaster across his face like Duman told a joke.

“Gantlos is after maturity. The woman is not just physically mature, she is mentally and emotionally. She knows that her husband could find out about her affair, but she is prepared for the consequences and chooses to cheat on him anyways. Even if infidelity is a sign of childish behavior, a mature adult knows the risks and sticks by their decisions. You, on the other hand, are an immature adult at best. And Gantlos knows that you are immature and still views you as a child because of this. You will need to act mature to get him to acknowledge you as such.” Duman watches as the pink-haired **_woman_** and Gantlos disappear upstairs. Considering how this tavern doubled as an inn, it is obvious that Gantlos is going to fuck the **_woman_**.

“What is your gain? You are being awfully considerate and kind to me. Do you want to fuck me?” Duman has never been approached for sex by anyone. He knows it is because he is not deviously handsome like Ogron, or duplicitously charming like Anagan, or coolly collected like Gantlos. He has an impertinent mouth, which tends to drive away everyone outside of his family. He is peculiar-looking, which causes most of the opposite sex to be repulsed by him. Thankfully, Duman has and never will care for females.

“Do you think it will make you mature?” Galahad posed. Duman can recall a memory of Anagan recounting his account of becoming a man. Basically, Anagan was fifteen and met a Nature Fairy known as Phlox. He courted her for what felt like eternity, which was about six months, before they were both ready to take their relationship to another level. They fucked each other, though Anagan called it “making love”, and eventually broke up three months after that. Anagan claimed that he became a man when he lost his virginity. Ogron quipped that Anagan is only a man based on his ill-defined values. Right now, with his heighten sense of hearing, Duman can hear Gantlos’s hushed moans.

“Yes!” Galahad did not remark nor protest Duman’s impulsiveness. Instead, he believes that Duman has made his decision after weighing all the consequences, which the shape-shifter did not. Galahad goes to the bar and pays for a room for the night. Duman follows him up the groaning stairs, far away from the stench of drunken shame. The room is across from Gantlos’s room. Good, Duman thought. He can substitute Galahad’s voice for Gantlos during the fucking. Galahad smiles knowingly.

*

Duman has seen animals rutting each other in heat, and he has seen Gantlos fucking all of those women. One time, Duman fancied the idea shifting into a woman and seducing Gantlos. Yet, as petty as he is, he refused to stoop to deception to get Gantlos. The bed in the room has clean sheets, surprisingly, and the only source of light comes from the windows that are streaming in moonlight. Even if the room was pitch black, Duman would be able to see in the dark because of his unique eyes. Right now, he is languidly lounging on the bed, watching Galahad strip out of his armor. For a knight of God, there are hardly any scars on the older man. He either is a quick healer or a liar. But it doesn’t matter now, at least not to Duman. Piece by piece, Duman peels off his armor and clothes. Now, he is as vulnerable as Galahad appears to be.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” The way Galahad asked is like a servant asking his master what he would like for his breakfast. Kissing implies that there is some emotional intimacy and genuine chemistry between a couple, but Duman just needs physicality.

“No, not now or ever.” Touching, caressing, and groping is all that Duman will allow as foreplay. Galahad makes no attempt to use his mouth on him, but he is seemingly content with running his white hands across Duman’s skin. It is awkward for kissing not to occur, but their whole arrangement is centered on unspoken awkwardness. It doesn’t take long for Duman to feel heated because of Galahad’s teasing, almost rough touching. Galahad does not push Duman onto the bed, but allows Duman to drag him down like the Devil.

“This is going to hurt.” Duman closes his eyes to block out the pain as Galahad’s finger enters him. To combat the discomfort, Duman shifts his anus to become looser. Eventually, Galahad finds Duman’s “magic spot” and makes the shape-shifter cry out in pleasure. Duman cries out again when Galahad uses two fingers to hit the spot again.

“Stop teasing! FUCK ME!” Duman still has his eyes close, but he is certain that Galahad is grinning at him like an Elf. The fingers were gone and replaced with Galahad’s hot cock. Duman withers in pain for a minute until Galahad hits the spot again. Pleasure builds inside Duman, threatening to burst. Moans and groans fill the room, and even smothers the sound from Gantlos’s room. Galahad strokes Duman’s cock, and Duman screams and orgasms. His cum splatters between his stomach and Galahad’s chest. Galahad pulls out of him gingerly.

“Hey, you did not even cum.” Duman now feels insecure since Galahad didn’t climax at all. I must be awful in bed since this is my first time, thank God I didn’t seduce Gantlos after all! Duman thought with some relief.

“It was all about you, not me.” Galahad swiftly puts on his armor and leaves the room without another word. Duman sighs and wonders what he should do next. He needs to bathe to get the cum off of his stomach, but he has that urge to sleep. He doesn’t want to wake-up to sheets that will need cleaning and it is dark enough for him to sneak into the bathhouse without much trouble. He leaves his armor and clothes behind because he figures it would be a waste of time to take them off again for a bath. He opens the door and takes the key out of the doorknob. Then, he turns around to see Gantlos coming out of his room with his clothes on. Duman hopes that Death will come and get him right now.

“It really was your voice after all….” Gantlos’s dark eyes were fiery like he was about to decapitate Duman on the spot.

“I heard you too with that whore.” Duman snarled softly. His gold eyes glare back at Gantlos’s furious eyes.

“Put some damn clothes on to hide your shame!” Gantlos hissed harshly before running down the stairs like a man on fire. Duman groans and heads back into the room. He locks the door and curls up on the bed. He does not cry even though he feels like a pamper dog that has received a beating. He does not regret having sex, but he wishes that he didn’t act so hastily. Especially with Gantlos in such close proximity. He became an adult and was accost by Gantlos. If he was still a child, then Gantlos probably would have gone after Galahad. Instead, Gantlos is probably out in the woods, killing any animal, or man, that crosses his path.

“I hope he does not hate me.” Duman croaked like a whisper that has been fractured by sadness. He lets go of his urge to shower and sleeps. Outside his door, Gantlos comes back and leaves a pitcher of water and a washcloth. He is sorely tempted to go inside and demand answers from Duman. Yet, he hears the soft snores coming from the room and knows that the pesky shape-shifter is asleep. He sighs and turns away from the room. He doesn’t want disturb Duman’s slumber, he did just had sex for the first time. A small, dark pit forms in Gantlos’s heart and it would only grow in size for each man that Duman has sex with until Gantlos has to physically lash out on Duman. Likewise, Duman has a void in his heart that would deepen for every woman that Gantlos fucks. It would take centuries for Duman and Gantlos to go back to being close brothers like they were that time in the abandon church.

*


End file.
